1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server and a booting method thereof, more particularly to a server and a booting method thereof which are capable of helping the complete booting of all central processor units (CPUs) and are capable of reducing the manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for electronic computing devices being applied in various fields is increasing with the enhancement of the electronic technology. Take the information technology as an example. The development of networks and the spreading of small and medium local area networks that are built in companies require a more professional network server system which has a better performance and is easy to be used. Therefore, a demand for data servers, which work as platforms which data for statistic analysis can be read out from and that can store data as well, is increasing much more in every enterprise. These data servers are required to be more stable and have a better efficiency.
In order to enhance the performance of the server, there are many CPUs which either execute their basic input output system (BIOS) respectively or take turns executing the same BIOS with a timing manner to complete their own booting task.
However, if any one of the CPUs malfunctions or delays its booting, the server will not know these sudden incidents. The booting task of a next CPU is still performed whenever the timing arrives. Because all the CPUs do not boot, this causes operation errors to occur in the entire server system.